A Spark of Hope
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: What's this Ash's and Gary's childhood friend? But why is she traveling with the arrogant Paul? This story is about a girl by the name Yuzuki. Now you see Yuzuki has a secret that could change the whole world of Pokemon as we know it.OCXPaul? or OCXGary?
1. Yuzuki's Profile

Name: Yuzuki

Nickname: Moron or Idiot by Gary, Yu by Paul later on, Zuki-chan by other Coordinators, Little girl by villains.

Age: 13 years old

Region in now: Hoenn

Hometown: Pallet Town

Childhood friends: Gary and Ash

Class: Pokémon Trainer

Pokémon Coordinator

Future Boyfriend: Paul or Gary

Favorite things: Making Poffins or Pokéblocks, drawing her friends, or taking photos

Dislikes: People being mean to their Pokémon (Smacked Paul every time he was mean to his Pokémon)and Pokémon dying.

Talents: Singing, Writing Music, Being able to understand Pokémon and people, and being able to talk to Pokémon.

Profile Pictures are yup on DeviantART under the username MangaGirl1114


	2. It's Only the Start

**A Spark of Hope**

**Chapter One**

**It's Only the Start**

"_Gary, promise me, that no matter what we will be friends, ok?" A little 7 year old boy, with short messy black hair, that covered this right eye ask. "Sure thing, anyway I need to see you again, right? I still need to see the key that opens this locket, Baka Yu." Little Gary said with a blush on his face. "I promise!" The little boy said. "Well then see you later Gary!" He yelled out to Gary while waving his hand in the air. _

6 years later that little boy was no more. In fact he wasn't a boy, he was a girl. That girl only dressed like a guy in public. And so here is our story based in the Hoenn Region and so forth.

"Hurry up, Paul!" A girl with long black hair, that covered her right eye yelled. "Shut up moron I'm walking as fast as I can!" A guy with purple hair yelled back. "I can walk only as fast as I can Yuzuki!" Paul yelled while running to catch up with her. "Fine, but I really want to get there before night fall, Paul!" Yuzuki wined. "Look Paul!" Yuzuki said while pointing to the city below them. "Tch, what every, come on girl lets go." Paul murmured while walking away, only to catch a glance at the city below them. "Coming Paul, hey do you think other trainers will be there? Oh like Ash and Gary? Oh or maybe some Pokémon Coordinators like me?" Yuzuki squeaked with excitement. "I hope so." Paul whispered to himself. "What was that I didn't hear." Said Yuzuki while, cupping her hand around her ear leaning in to hear Paul better. "Nothing girl, come on let's get going." Paul muttered out loud. "Ok Paul!" Yuzuki said while walking with Paul by her side.

You see Yuzuki was no ordinary girl. She was a Pokémon Trainer and a Coordinator, unlike Paul who was a Trainer instead of a Coordinator. Yuzuki also was able to carry with her more than the average 6 Pokémon; she carried 7 one always walked beside her. That Pokémon was her Arcanine. Which she had since she was 2 years old, before her dad left her and her family. Anyway not only she was able to carry more Pokémon, she was able to gain the trust of any Pokémon she meets. But that's only what people could see from the outside. Yuzuki in general was different. You see she always kept her right eye covered up ever since her dad disappeared. She also had a wonderful body for a girl of her age, but with her tomboy-ness getting in the way she would never show it off. But you see she also had a gift, a gift that could change the world in which they knew. Yuzuki was able to talk to any Pokémon she sees. Now you see Yuzuki hated her gift, but she also enjoyed it too. But because this gift was so rare and never heard of she keep it from her friends.

Anyway going back to the story, Yuzuki and Paul finally reached the Pokémon center which was full of Trainers form all over the world. "Eh what's going on in here, Paul?" Yuzuki questioned Paul while looking around for a place to sit. "I don't know but…" Before Paul could answer Yuzuki grabs him by the hand and pulls him over to a table with a bunch of other Trainers, that Paul knew and didn't know. "Hey girl, I almost didn't see you. Don't mind if my friend and I sit here, right?" Yuzuki asked to this random girl with long reddish hair. "Sure thing girl, hey is that your boyfriend?" The girl questioned Yuzuki. At this Yuzuki blushed 100 shades of red and let's go of Paul's hand. "He.. . He is not my boyfriend don't go jumping to conclusions like that Solidad!" Yuzuki blurts out. Of course at that comment Paul kind of felt a little hurt. You see Paul had some feeling towards Yuzuki since they started traveling somewhere in the middle of Paul's journey through Johto Region. "Any way who are these people beside you?" Yuzuki commented to Solidad, after taking a seat next to her. "Well from left to right we got Me of course then May, Dawn, Harley, Drew, Nando, Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, and last but not least Gary." Solidad finished, taking a big breath at the end of her sentence. "Wait, what? Ash and Gary are here!" Yuzuki particle screamed out loud, blinking her big eyes in surprise. "No duh we're here Moron; you're still as blind as a bat!" Gary spat out. "I am not Gary Oak, you had better take that back!" Yuzuki yelled at Gary while pointing at him. "Jerk!" "Moron!" "Fatty!" "Stupid!" "Why I never, oh, you are so dead to me Gary Oak!" Yuzuki screams while chasing him around the Pokémon Center. While they, Gary and Yuzuki, tried to kill one another, Paul sat down next to Max. "Hey Paul, didn't know you were traveling with Yuzuki." Ash commented while shoving down a burger. Misty of course smacked Ash for talking with his mouth full of food. After Ash gave her a glare and swallowed his food, he continued his talk with Paul. "Anyway she must be a hand full for you. With her short attention span, stopping to help Pokémon and, her blurting out what she's think before thinking about it." Said Ash while, watching Yuzuki grabbing Gary's cheeks, stretching them in and out over and over again. "Not really, as long as she doesn't do anything stupid like the last time." Paul muttered out while, watching Yuzuki pulling Gary by his ear back to the table. "Nice!" Solidad exclaimed while giving her the thumbs up. "Anyway why are you all here in this city?" questioned Yuzuki. "You didn't hear!" May gasped. "There's going to be a Competition here. It's one of the most beautiful ones of them all, plus the city is famous for seeing legendary Pokémon!" May exclaimed with a gleam in her eye. "Oh, really! Hey Paul can we stay here so I can compete in the competition? Please!" Yuzuki begged Paul from across the table. "Fine, but after that we need to get going." Paul said with a frown on his face. "Yahoo, I can compete with you guys!" Exclaimed Yuzuki, with her right fist in the air. "Well, Paul and I better go and see if the Pokémon Center has anymore rooms here, cause I so don't want to sleep in the woods again, well at least for tonight. Anyway see you guys later!" Yuzuki said, while dragging Paul behind her and waving with her other hand.

While she and Paul walks up to Nurse Joy. Gary couldn't believe that she had grown to become very pretty. But since Gary's self-esteem won't let him emit it he kept it to himself, he also wondered if she still remembered their promise from when they were younger. "Hello Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you had anymore rooms to spare for my friend and me? Oh and what qualifications must I meet so that I can compete in the Competition here?" Yuzuki ask of from the infamous Nurse Joy. "I'm sorry but we only have one more room and it's a king sized bed. But on the other hand all you have to have for the competition is a partner, 3 Pokémon of one type each, and one partner must have at least have 3 ribbons. Here's your numbers, all you have to do is just show your Competition pass and you and your partner may enter." Nurse Joy said to the two while, handing them each a number. "So do you two still want the room?" Nurse Joy asked the two Trainers. "What do you say, Paul?" asked Yuzuki. "I don't care, just take the room girl." Paul said a little bit too loud. While blushing a little at the thought of sharing a bed with Yuzuki. "Ok then, so then may we please take that room, Nurse Joy?" Yuzuki ask oblivious to the fact that Paul was blushing beside her. "Very well then here's the key to your room." Said the smiling Nurse Joy. _'I can't believe how cute this is!'_ Nurse Joy thought to herself. "Oh right could you please heal our Pokémon too?" Yuzuki beamed up at her. "Of course, they shall be ready for you by tomorrow morning." Nurse Joy replied while taking the kids poké balls. "Thank you Nurse Joy!" Smiled Yuzuki while, dragging Paul behind her again for today.

"Hey what's wrong Paul you seem quitter today?" A concerned Yuzuki asks. "Nothing, let's just get some sleep I'm tired." Paul suggested. Yuzuki smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "I guess your right Paul. Well I'm going to go and get a quick shower before bed, see you later." Said Yuzuki, as she grabbed her things, Paul grabs her hand. "Um, is something wrong? Did you want to shower first, Paul?" Yuzuki asks while turning her head back, so she could get a better look at Paul. "Never mind it's nothing, you can shower first, I don't care." Paul quietly says to her. "Oh, um, ok then well I'll just go then, to the shower." Yuzuki quietly says to him.

_In the shower_

'_I wonder what Paul had to say to me?' _Yuzuki questions herself. _'Well I guess it might not have been very important since he said never mind, unless? Nah he would never. But then yet again he might?' Ugh I hate being a girl. Oh well can't change the truth.'_ Yuzuki thought as she washed herself.

_Meanwhile_

Paul sat on the bed waiting for his turn in the shower. "I sure have told her, damn, I guess it will have to wait until later." Paul mutters to himself. You see while Gary and Yuzuki had their little fight. Ash asked Paul a question. And Paul was thinking about it.

_Flash Back_

"_Say Paul how come you're traveling with her she's like your total opposite?" A curious Ash asked. "Don't talk to me!" Paul told Ash. "Come on Paul, there has to be a reason why you travel with her?" Misty nagged him on. "Promise you won't tell her?" Paul asked of them all. "We promise just go on and tell us." Misty begged. "She makes me happy and seems to understand Pokémon and people. She also goes out of her own way and even puts her self endanger just to make sure others near her are safe. She also has a big heart for others too. Now promise me you won't go and tell her!" Paul yelled the last part yet whispered the first parts to them. "Yeah, a lot of people say that about her. It's like one of those things she can't help but to help others." Solidad commented. "Yeah but after her dad disappeared she was terrified over anything. But once she started her Pokémon journey she reverted back to her old self." Ash explained to the rest of the group. "That's so sad, the poor little girl!" Harley exclaimed with tears running down his face. "So what happened to her right eye and her legs?" Brock asked. Since every time he sees her, her right eye is covered up and so are her legs. "Well I know of what happened to her legs but not her right eye only she knows. I guess it was back 8 years ago when she lived in Pallet Town….."_

_8 years ago_

"_GARY!" A little 5 year old Yuzuki screamed into the night. "WHERE ARE YOU GARY!" Yuzuki screamed with her hoarse voice. "Stupid Gary where are you?" Yuzuki questioned herself as she kept on running. Then all of a sudden someone crashes into her. "GARY!" Yuzuki asked with excitement. "Sorry I'm not Gary but I heard you screaming so I came to see what was wrong." Little 6 year old Ash explained to 5 year old Yuzuki. "I need help my house… It's on fire! Please help, I think my Pokémon is in there!" Yuzuki explained as fast as she could while starting to run back to her house. "I'll help you!" Ash yelled back to her while running behind her. Once they got there they could see that the house was burning up. "OMG!" Yuzuki said to herself. As she said that she fell down to her hands and knees, "I can't believe it, I'm too late! She whispered to herself." "It's never too late!" Ash said to Yuzuki. "I'll run back Professor Oak and get some help!" Ash yelled while running. While Ash was running to go get help Yuzuki heard her Pokémon inside, begging for help. "I'm coming goy." Yuzuki whispered as she prepared herself to go inside. Once Yuzuki ran inside all she could see was smoke. "Growlithe, where are you!" Yuzuki screamed. "ROARRR" Replied Growlithe. "GROWLITHE!" Yuzuki exclaimed while running towards the Growlithe. "Are you ok, Growlithe?" Yuzuki asks. The only thing Growlithe could do was nod his head. After that they both passed out. _

_2 weeks later_

"_Hey you idiot are you ok?" Gary asked. "Yeah I am. The Doctor said I could leave after a month has passed." Yuzuki said to Gary while patting Growlithe's head. "You moron, you could have died if Ash didn't get there as soon as he did!" Gary yelled at her. "But at least your alive that's all that counts." Gary added while looking at her. "Yeah what he said." Ash commented. "You moron can't you come up with your own crap to say to her!" Gary yelled at Ash. "Can too!" "Cannot!" "Too!" "Not!" …._

_Back to the original flash back Paul's having_

"_Any way it turns out part of the roof fell on her legs so she now has scares on them and her back but she's never emit to it. She too proud to, plus she doesn't want the pity." Ash explained. "Well you better shut up cause, here she comes." Paul points out the table. "You all had better be happier too." He added._

_Back to the Present_

'_I guess I could tell her how I feel about her after the competition or maybe before?'_ Paul thought to himself. As he sat there pondering, the door to the bathroom opened. From what Paul could see, Yuzuki had a towel around her that was a little too short, yet covered all of the non-showable parts. He could also see the damage done to her legs. "Oh, hey Paul sorry I took so long." Yuzuki mumbled as she walks pass Paul. "You can have the shower now, the water should still be pretty warm, enjoy." Yuzuki exclaimed while kneeling down grabbing her cloths. "Huh, oh yeah, um thanks." Paul mutters under his breath.

After the two had their separate showers and were in their pajamas, they got into the bed. "Good night Paul." Yuzuki whispered into Paul's ear. "Yeah, same to you." Paul whispers back. "Love you" Yuzuki whispers to herself. "What was that?" Paul asks in a whispered voice. "Oh nothing, don't worry sweet dreams."

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, till then!**

_Well hope you all loved the first chapter! Let me know what you think of it. This is my first really story so please review for me. Also if you have any OC's you want with in the story please leave me a message. No guarantee that I will be able to put everyone's OC in here, I'll only choose a few and it might be a while. If you want your OC in here please put this info in their character file for me: Name, Nickname if any, Looks, Pokémon they will have (please don't make them have legendary Pokémon), Gender, Age, Favorite things, Dislikes, Trainer or Coordinator, Family, future boyfriend/ girlfriend (No guarantee, but I will try my hardest), and anything else you would like to add I just need those basic. So Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if I have bad grammar, spelling, and if the character are OOC, I'm still learning._

_MangaGirl1114 Out_

_~Nyah~_


End file.
